Terrible Night In Vegas
by FutureMrs.Styles1D
Summary: Based on the movie The Hangover. It's Thor's wedding and Tony's got an idea of where his bachelor party should be, after a crazy night, they cannot remember what happened and get in a lot of trouble, but the worst part is when Thor goes missing. They need to fix their mistakes and get Thor back to his bride. And The Sin City is the responsible.


Tony, Steve, Thor, Clint and Bruce were having a celebration at the tower for Thor's upcoming wedding on Earth in three days, seeing The Big Guy married was very exciting for them, but at the same time it means he's going to be more time with his future bride than with them, so they needed to enjoy a party they would never forget, and of course, it was Tony's idea. He sat up and called for everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea!" Tony said excitedly.

"I like the sound of that, Tony's ideas are always related to parties and women" Clint said.

"Listen, the idea is going to a fun trip to throw Point Break's bachelor party there, what do you think?"

"To where?" Steve asked and Tony smirked mischievously.

"To the best place for a drinking contest" Tony said.

"I like Anthony's idea, a place worthy of the best drinking contest is worthy to be explored, where are we going exactly?" Thor asked joyfully.

"Vegas"

"What?! Are you crazy Stark? I don't like the sound of that" Steve said.

"Why not?"

"First of all, our girls would kill us, second, we know once you touch a drink you can't stop yourself from doing so, third, I don't think that's a good start for Thor and Jane if something goes wrong, and fourth, that is the most infamous city in the world, lots of alcohol, prostitutes, whores, casinos and everything else, I'm definitely not going!" Steve snapped.

"Come on Capsicle, that will be Point Break's last party as a free man, don't be such a party pooper" Tony said.

"Yeah Steve, are you going to leave your best friend alone on his bachelor party?"

"Come on Steven, this really means a lot to me" Thor said.

"Fine, maybe we could give it a try" Steve groaned in surrender.

"Everything is settled then, we're going to Las Vegas!" Tony said enthusiastically.

"You haven't said anything Bruce, are you coming?" Clint asked.

"Of course not, Vegas plus The Hulk is a bad combination, you have fun" Bruce said.

"We need to ask Jane for permission first, Stark" Steve said.

"I'm on it right now" Tony said and dialed Jane's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Jane, how are you doing?"

_"I'm doing fine, Tony. Are you guys having fun?"_

"Yes we are, actually I called you to ask for your permission with something"

_"Really? For what?"_

"Since The Big Guy has been a very good friend to us we're planning to throw him a bachelor party in Vegas. Are you okay with that?"

_"Sure, I won't deny Thor a night of fun with his best friends and we're family, you don't need to ask my permission, you can go, but treat him nicely, it's his first trip to Vegas"_

"We'll do so, thank you Jane, good bye" He hung up his phone.

"She said yes! So we're going to have the best night of our lives!" Tony said.

"I really doubt that, I think this will end in disaster" Steve said.

"Don't be so unfaithful my friend, we shall enjoy it!" Thor said and patted Steve's back.

The next day...

The four inseparable friends were departing to their destination, they were about to embark Tony's private jet, giving farewell to their girls.

"Take care Thor, remember that city is a lot of trouble, just be okay and behave, I love you" Jane said as they kissed on the lips.

"I love you too Jane, and I shall behave, you have my word" Thor said with an innocent smile.

"Steve, I know you're a gentleman but that city is a chaos, you need to be aware of everything, okay?" Maria said.

"I will, don't worry" Steve reassured her.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Clint, I know you and I don't like the idea but you have right to have fun, be careful with what you do" Natasha warned him.

"I'll be, love you Nat"

"I love you too"

"Tony, I know you perfectly, don't get them in trouble please, keep yourself away from too much alcohol, you know how you get and don't take them to vulgar places, please for god's sake, behave the best you could please" Pepper said.

"Okay Pep, calm down, we'll be okay, I promise not to get in trouble, you're stressing out"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Then Jane took Steve away from the rest.

"Please Steve, you're the only one I trust, don't get in trouble or something worse, and principally, don't let Thor gamble for all our sakes"

"Is he that bad?"

"No, he's pretty good actually, that's why I don't want him to"

"Okay, I promise I'll look after them, don't worry Jane" Steve said.

"Thanks Steve"

"I wish you all the best luck!" Bruce said.

"Good bye everyone and don't worry about Point Break, Jane. We will bring him back in one piece" Tony said as they got in the jet. On the way Tony and Clint fell asleep, which gave Steve and Thor some time to talk.

"So Thor, how do you feel about marrying her once more?" Steve asked.

"Well, I must confess even if we're already married on Asgard, I'm overjoyed, and I'm a bit nervous actually, but that is how you know you love someone deeply" Thor answered.

"I know this question is very uncomfortable and it's not my place to ask you this, but how will you feel when she dies? I mean, you're a god and she's a mortal, that's a lot of difference"

"Friend, I wouldn't be this happy if that had not changed, my father finally understood how much I truly love her and granted me with a potion of immortality, I will give it to her after we're officially married in our two home realms, at the beginning I must admit I was afraid and terrified of losing her but I decided to spend all the time we had together as we could, I took the risk, that's why my father has given this to me as a wedding gift, and I was beyond happiness when he did, because I just wouldn't lose the love of my life, but my father accepted her as well at last, I could not ask for more in my life" Thor said.

"Wow, that's intense, you really love her. What is that potion made of?"

"It is actually a wine, a wine made of the apple of immortality"

"And what are your plans for your future with her?"

"I don't know what the future holds for us but I expect it to be very happy, I want to spend every time of my life with her, after all we went through I think we deserve it, and I want to have a few children"

"So you want to be a dad?"

"More than anything in the nine realms, I want to have a piece of Jane and me as a symbol of our love, I want to know what they will look like, I would like to have at least four kids, and I want them to love me as much as I will love them, I don't know if I will be a good father though, and I'm terrified with that doubt crossing my mind and spinning in my head"

"You'll be an amazing father Thor, I can assure you that, and Jane will be an incredible mother too" Steve encouraged his friend as Thor smiled.

A few hours later they arrived to the infamous city of their dreams, ready to rock the world. Tony was more than anxious to go to the casinos and prove his ability with blackjack.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Las Vegas!" Tony said as they were landing the city. They arrived to The Caesars Palace. They entered the lobby.

"Hello, we would like to reserve the most luxurious suite you possess" Tony said to the receptionist and gave her his ATM Card.

"Right away Mr. Stark" She said as she quickly gave them the key.

"Thanks for your hospitality" They entered the enormous room and gasped in awe, except Tony and Thor.

"This is so cool!" Clint exclaimed.

"How much did this coast, Stark?" Steve asked.

"A little amount of cash, nothing to worry about, anything for The Big Guy" Tony said friendly.

"I can't thank you enough Anthony, I'm so grateful for everything you have done for me" Thor said.

"Okay, we need to get dressed" Tony said and handed them a couple of suits.

"Where did you get these from?" Steve asked.

"Oh please Capsicle, money can arrange everything, stop worrying like an old woman out of her mind, this night is to unleash our spirit" Tony said.

"Tony's right, Steve" Clint said.

"Come on Steven, relax and enjoy it" Thor said.

"Fine, just for curiosity. Where are we going?" Steve asked.

"To the casinos of course" Tony said.

"What? No, Jane told me not to let Thor gamble" Steve said firmly.

"Why not? Is he that bad?" Clint asked.

"No, she told me that he's pretty good at it and that's why she doesn't let him"

"I won't play with the cards, I promise" Thor said.

"Then get dressed up"

They got dressed, ready for their awesome night awaiting. Tony was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a yellow tie; Steve was wearing a black suit with a dark blue shirt underneath and a blue tie; Thor wore a black suit with a gray shirt underneath and a red tie; and Clint wore a white suit with a purple shirt underneath and a purple bow tie. They looked extremely handsome.

"Come on turtles, our unforgettable night awaits" Tony said and led them to the rooftop of the hotel.

"Stark, do you even have access to this place?" Steve questioned.

"You're killing the moment Rogers, but just to answer your question, yes I have because I'm the magnificent Tony Stark so I asked for permission which I was granted pleasurable"

"I brought Champane for a toast" Tony said.

"Forget that shit, Thor brought asgardian alcohol, I guess it will be more interesting" Clint said.

"Aye, I brought the finest and mightiest mead on Asgard, because this is a very special moment and I want to share it with my friends and brothers in arms, who are worthy of a try" Thor said holding a whiskey-looking bottle of mead.

"Why am I the only one who thinks this will end up badly" Steve said and shook his head.

"Chill out Capsicle" Tony began to serve the asgardian mead in their glasses.

"Let's toast tonight to Thor and Jane, for them to have a happy and long life as an unbreakable couple. To Thor and Jane!" Tony cheered and raised his glass.

"To Thor and Jane!" Steve and Clint cheered and raised up their glasses as well, so did Thor.

"And to a night we shall never forget" Tony said.

The next morning...

The suite room was a mess; broken cups all over the floor; food, poker cards and chips, champagne bottles on the floor, all their things around the room. Clint got up and went to the bathroom to pee. Steve got up with a terrible headache, his head was spinning. He was sleeping on the floor.

"What the hell happened last night?" Steve mumbled to himself. His luxurious suit was ripped and his nose was bleeding. Then Clint stepped out of the bathroom, but his suit was intact.

"What happened last night?" Steve asked holding his head from the headache.

"I don't remember, I didn't think asgardian alcohol would be that strong, my throat is sore and my mind is a blank space. And why do my balls hurt?" Clint said frowing and holding his tights.

"Hey Stark, get up" Steve threw a magazine on his face.

"What the...? Capsicle, why did you wake me up like that? It wasn't fair" Tony groaned and complained.

"We need to clean up this mess" Steve said.

"Why can't I remember about last night?" Tony asked.

"The asgardian alcohol might do a lot of things" Clint said.

"Damn it! I wanted to remember that night" Tony said.

"Has anyone seem Thor?" Steve asked.

"Maybe he's in his bedroom" Clint said.

"No, I checked all the room and he isn't here" Steve said.

"Maybe he went down the lobby to get some food for breakfast, you know Thor, he eats as much as a hungry tiger; besides Mjolnir is here" Tony said pointing at the huge hammer on the floor.

"I'm going to call him" Steve said and dialed his number.

"Bad luck, he left his phone" Clint said holding Thor's phone.

"Hell, I thought I couldn't get drunk because of the serum" Steve said.

"Asgardian mead proves the opposite, I'm not drinking that shit again" Clint said and Tony ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"I thought you'd be the roughtest one, Stark" Clint told Tony and Steve chuckled. Steve put on a gray t-shirt with a dark blue jacket and jeans; Clint put on a black t-shirt and gray jacket with blue jeans and Tony put on a red t-shirt and a black jacket with jeans and sunglasses.

"Let's go to find The Big Guy, don't bring your weapons with you, we will cause too much attention" Tony said.

"But I could hide my arrows and I have a pocket prototype bow" Clint said.

"If Clint takes his arrows with him I will bring my shield with me as well" Steve said.

"Definitely no" Tony said as they groaned and nodded. They went down to the food area and the place where the pools were. They were looking all around and found nothing. Steve was stressing out, he had promised Jane he would bring Thor back safely and now Thor was missing.

"Okay, breakfast would be good for us to keep on searching" Tony said as they settled in a table and ate their food. As Steve was eating his hotcakes, bacon and eggs, Tony noticed a gold band on his finger.

"Oh my god Steve, is that what I think it is?" Tony said pointing at the ring on his finger. Steve looked down at his hand and his eyes widened, he spat out his food and coughed violently.

"I MARRIED A PROSTITUTE!" Steve yelled in panic.

"Calm down Steve" Tony said as he and Clint smirked.

"Calm down? Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down when I'm married to god knows what WHORE!" Steve was getting furious, his face was red with anger.

"Hey, hey, breathe in and out, we will solve this" Clint said and patted his friend's back as Steve was calming down.

"Let's relax and focus on find Thor" Tony said seriously.

"Fine, let's forget about this for a while" Steve said and took off the ring from his finger and put it in his pocket.

"You know this means he probably lost his virginity" Tony told Clint as the two friends laughed.

"What is so funny?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" The both of them said in unison like innocent angels. They got in Tony's red Audi R8.

"Damn it, who dares fine The Avengers? Someone's gotta have guts" Tony said as he picked up the paper from the board. He turned it up and saw a message.

_"Sorry for being so tight to you guys, I'm your greatest fan but I had to act tough around my boss, you're my idols, I'm available anytime. Kyle Steff from the police station"_

"Guys, we need to find this Kyle Steff, maybe he knows where Thor could be" Tony said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Steve said. They arrived to the police station.

"Excuse me, we're looking for Kyle Steff" Tony said to the secretary.

"Oh, I'll call him right away Mr. Stark" The girl said and used her phone. Then a blonde and tall man came downstairs running.

"Hello guys, such an honor to meet you formally and sober" He shook each of their hands.

"Hey, where's Thor?" He asked.

"That's why we came here, to know if you knew where Thor could be, he's missing and he's getting married tomorrow" Steve said.

"What a shame guys but I don't know where he is, he was with you last night when I fined you" He said.

"Just for curiosity, why did you fine us?" Tony asked.

"Because Steve punched a guy in The Club Injection Plus Erection last night, you almost killed the guy, he just broke your nose though" Kyle told Steve who was shocked by his behavior as Clint and Tony smirked.

"Who would have imagined? Capsicle drunk giving a few punches in a club a messing around, you did a lot of things last night. I wonder what else" Tony laughed.

"Then when I realized you were The Avengers I just gave you a fine to hide my preferences, then you started a bigger fight all around the club with anyone who was there, I had to tase Clint 'cause he was erratic and didn't stop hitting the bartender; unfortunately it reached his balls for which I'm sorry, no hard feelings right?" Steve and Tony laughed as Clint paled.

"That's why they were bruised in the morning!" Clint exclaimed.

"And did you hear us speak of another place we were or we were going to go?" Tony asked.

"Actually yes, you said you went to a chapel, would it help?" Kyle said.

"Of course it would, thanks Kyle, we owe you one" Tony said.

"Anytime guys, I had liked to help you more though"

"It's alright, you've said enough" Steve said as they were leaving Clint was glaring at Kyle with resentment. They arrived to the small chapel and a short and friendly guy greeted them.

"Look who have come back! The World's Shakers! You guys are all crazy but this guy is something more, he's nuts" He said pointing at Steve as the others laughed.

"Do we know you?" Steve asked.

"Of course, don't tell me you don't remember me, I'm Lenny, I made your marriage ceremony" He said.

"My WHAT?! Steve exclaimed panicked.

"Your marriage ceremony, you guys were very drunk last night and you did quite a show" Lenny said.

"Look, we came here to find out if someone could know where our friend is" Tony said.

"Oh, The Big Guy? He was here with you, is he missing?" Lenny asked.

"Yes he is, and he's getting married tomorrow and we don't have a clue or a trace of where he is" Clint explained.

"That's a pity, what do you want to know?"

"First, who Steve is married to and second, if we mentioned something about going to another place" Tony said.

"Here's the album with the photos of your wedding and you didn't mention anything about going to another place" Lenny said and handed Steve the album, it was filled with crazy photos. Steve kissing his supposedly bride and ridding on Thor's back; Thor with his mouth full of cake; Tony flirting with a few girls and Clint showing a ring of some brotherhood on his fist. They laughed as Steve was blushing.

"You unleashed the beast last night, Steve" Clint laughed.

"Not funny, Clint"

"What was her name?" Tony asked Lenny.

"Her name was Jessica Brand, she left her direction, it's like eight blocks away" Lenny answered.

"Thanks Lenny" They got in the car and Steve was having a panick attack.

"What am I supposed to tell Maria? She's never going to forgive me for getting married with the first woman I meet around, and I can't live without her" Steve ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"She will forgive you Steve, she loves you and I've known Maria since a long time ago, she will be surely mad but she will get over it" Clint said.

"Thanks for the comfort, Clint" Steve forced a smile and his phone rang, he looked at the screen and it was Jane, he didn't want to answer but at the same time he didn't want suspects of any kind.

_"Hello? Steve?"_

"Hi Jane, how are you?"

_"I'm fine, I called to ask you the same thing, I've been calling Thor but he's not answering his phone and I was afraid something bad had happened to you guys"_ Steve could sense the worry in Jane's voice.

"Relax Jane, he's fine, he's just sleeping right now after our drinking night"

_"Oh, I understand..."_

Then all of sudden a man shattered the glass of the car with an iron pipe.

"What the hell?!" Tony sat up as the furious guy was shattering their glass.

_"What the hell is going on Steve?! I heard a crash!"_ Jane asked mortified.

"Everything's fine Jane, I'll call you later" Steve hung up the phone.

"GET THE BASTARD OUT OF THE CAR BEFORE I PULL HIM OUT MYSELF!" The angry man yelled glaring at Steve and grabbing a gun.

"Shit Tony, speed up the damn car and get us out of here RIGHT NOW!" Clint shouted and put a small device on his wrist which turned into a small bow tied to his arm, he pulled out a few darts of his pocket and placed them in position to shoot.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING WEAPONS!" Tony shouted as Clint opened the window and shot a dart at the guy's neck, sending him to the floor and a sure death, and the guy shooting to Lenny accidentally as he fell.

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR MY STUBBORNNESS WE WOULD BE DEAD!" Clint yelled.

"HE KILLED LENNY!" Tony screamed freaking out.

"SPEED UP DAMN IT!" Steve shouted. Tony sped the car through the streets.

"They're following us!" Tony panicked as he saw a car behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO STEVE?!" Clint yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Steve yelled in response.

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR TONY WE WOULD HAVE BROUGHT OUR WEAPONS!" Clint yelled as he opened the window and tried to kill the guys with the darts.

"NOW IT'S MY FAULT?!" Tony yelled.

"YES!" Clint and Steve yelled in unison.

"THESE DARTS AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO BREAK FUCKING WINDOWS!" Clint yelled. Tony sped the car crossed a cramped street, then there was no sign of the other car.

"I think we lost them" Steve said panting and breathing heavily. Then the same car crashed purposely against their car. A russian man with a long scar across his face got out of the car and shattered their window glass.

"Wait up! What did we do to you?" Tony asked frightened.

"WHAT YOU DID?! YOU STOLE MY MONEY! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID! AND THAT SON OF A BITCH THERE BROKE MY MOUTH! ALL IN FRONT OF THE PEOPLE I KNOW IN THE BELLAGIO! AND I HAVE HIS PRECIOUS WHORE WHO I SUPPOSE AS HIS WIFE!" He said glaring at Steve as he took off the brotherhood ring from Clint's finger; his men pointing their guns at them.

"Do you have her? Tony we need to save her, even if she's a prostitute, she's a person who doesn't deserve to be a hostage" Steve said; he was always the most honorable man.

"Look, we don't know who you are nor what happened last night, we can give you back your money, no need to kill someone" Tony said.

"Alright, you have until the sunrise to give me back my 100.000$, we'll meet at The Grand Canyon then I'll give her right back to you, and if you don't, you'll know who Branislav Chepov is. And before I forget, give the tall blonde man my respects, I admire him, he's very good at poker and blackjack" The russian said and left in his car along with his assassins.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Steve shook his head.

"I lost my ATM Card and I don't have any cash with me" Tony declared frustrated.

"It seems that Tony will finally have the chance to prove his skills with the cards" Clint said.

"We'll have to go to The Bellagio to earn some money" Tony said.

They went back to the suite of the hotel and got dressed into formal clothing, ready to gamble. Once they arrived, they settled on a table and began to gamble. Tony, Steve and Clint were gambling and earning a lot of money, mostly Tony. They enjoyed the night and had fun in the casino, when they earned the 100.000$ they embarked their short trip to The Grand Canyon, where Branislav and his guards were waiting.

Meanwhile...

Jane was trying to contact her fiancé for hours but it was impossible, neither he or his friends were answering her calls.

_"Hello midgardian! This is Thor Odinson, I'm unavailable at the moment but try to contact me later, farewell!"_

_"Hi this is Steve Rogers, I'm sorry I can't answer right now, leave a message and I'll get your call back to you as soon as I can"_

_"Hi this is The Genius Tony Stark, if you're in the voice mail and you've tried to contact me then do it later, maybe I'm busy or doing something fun, or maybe not, anyway leave a message or call me later"_

_"Hi this is Clint Barton, I'm busy right now but leave a message and you'll know about me later" _Then she hung up, giving up.

"Where the hell are they?" Jane said sighing.

"Chill out Jane, maybe they got out or something" Darcy said consoling her friend.

"Knowing they are with Tony, they sure did, don't worry" Pepper said.

"And besides, Steve is with them, he would not break his promise to get him back in one piece" Maria said.

"Yeah, just wait a little longer" Natasha said.

"Alright" She said but she wasn't convinced, she was worried sick that maybe Thor wasn't going to arrive for their wedding.

The desert...

"Here's the money, now release her" Steve said and threw him a sack full of bills. Branislav smirked and made a sign to their guards to release the girl.

"Here you have her as I promised, farewell gentlemen" He said with a russian accent and left. They looked at the girl, she had brown hair and bright blue eyes; she was beautiful.

"Hello ma'am, but I don't remember a thing about you and I'm sorry for that" Steve said.

"Hi Steve, look, I was very drunk last night and before you ask, I'm not a whore"

"How did you know I think you're a whore?"

"Because of the circumstances and your lack of memory"

"Ah. I would like to ask you something rather uncomfortable because I love a girl and I made crazy things and a lot of mistakes last night..." She interrupted him.

"If it's the annulment of our fake marriage then it's perfect, because I love someone else also and I was so drunk that I married the first guy who offered me a drink" She said.

"Then we're at good terms. Would you like to do it today? I'm in kind of a hurry" Steve asked politely.

"Yeah, sure"

"One question Jess or whatever your name is. Did he lose his virginity?" Tony asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, he lost it with the wrong woman" She said feeling bad for disappointing him.

"I DID?! I wanted to lose it with Maria; I'm so screwed" He shook his head.

"So you were really a virgin?" Clint asked shocked and chuckled as Tony laughed.

"Not talking about it"

"But if it helps; it was amazing to be your first time" She smiled as Steve blushed.

"Hey Capsicle, Thor's still missing and he's getting married in four hours"

"Right! I think we won't find Thor at time for his wedding, he's gonna kill us when we find him. How could I let this happen to my best friend? I'll let Jane know" Steve said and dialed her number.

_"Steve?! Where's Thor? I've been calling you guys all day but no one would answer his phone. What's going on?"_

"Hi Jane, I'm so sorry, we screwed everything up"

Tony and Clint were watching Steve frown and talking on the phone.

"This is my fault, I brought you to freaking Vegas and look what it has gotten us into. I wish I had not taken you to the rooftop" Tony said.

"What did you just say?" Clint asked as his face lighten up.

"That I wish I had..."

"No, the last word you said"

"Rooftop" Tony simply said.

"I already know where Thor is! He's in the rooftop! Steve! Steve! Hang up!" Clint ran and tackled Steve, sending him to the ground. He picked up his phone.

"Hi Jane, this is Clint, I'm sorry for the inconvenient but Steve kind of lost his mind, you know this is new to him"

_"Clint, please tell me the truth, where's Thor?"_

"He's paying the hamburgers right now, you know how much he eats, I'll see you at the wedding"

_"Wait Clint, ughhh"_

He hung up and stood up, Steve was spitting the sand out of his mouth and tongue.

"Clint, you better give me a reason of why you threw me on the ground and left me eating sand" Steve protested.

"Because I know where Thor is! He was above of us all the time!" Clint explained.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember the rooftop?" Tony said.

"Yeah but... ah... let's go to get him back" Steve said as they got in the car and drove oof to The Caesars Palace. Steve and Jessica annulled their fake marriage on the way there and dropped her off. When they arrived to the rooftop they found Thor resting against a wall under a shadow.

"I found him!" Steve shouted and ran to him.

"Thor, Big Guy are you okay?" Clint asked.

"What's going on?" He asked lost and confused, his face was burned with the sun, it was a red as a tomato.

"What a nice tanning Point Break, I'm envious"

"What happened last night?"

"A lot of things we belived ourselves unable to do happened" Steve said with a smirk.

"Come on, you're getting married in three hours and we're wasting time here" Tony said. They got inside, dressed into formal clothing quickly, picked up their weapons and went back to the car, leaving behing at last freaking Vegas.

"Friends, I don't think we wasted our journey at all" Thor said.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked confused.

"Because I found this backpack filled with midgardian money"

"Really? How much?"

"250.000$ This is awesome!" Clint said.

"We're the kings of the world!" Tony said as they all laughed. Once they arrived they prepared hurriedly for the ceremony, Thor and Jane were at the altar; Steve by Thor's side at his place as his best man and Tony and Clint were alongside them.

"Where the hell were you? You weren't answering my phone calls, and why are you as red as a tomato?" She asked whispering in his ear.

"A lot of things I'd rather keep shut happened my love, but I give you my word it won't ever happen again" He whispered back.

"Then by the power I possess I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The priest finished as they kissed passionately. At the party the whole group of superheroes were reunited in the yard.

"I won't ever go to Vegas again" Steve said.

"That's fine by me" Clint answered.

"I think we should give it another try" Tony said.

"NO!" They all exclaimed in unison as Tony chuckled.

"Just kidding, I don't wanna go to that fucked up city ever again" Tony said frantically.

"Hey friends! I found Clint's midgardian device you use to take picutures in the car, it possesses a few wild ones, are you sure you want to see them?" Thor asked and handed them the digital camera.

"Okay, this is the deal, we'll wacth them just once and then we'll delete them, deal?" Steve said as they nodded.

"Okay, here we go" He said sighing and opening the file as their eyes widened.

"Oh my..." Steve could not finish his sentence.

"By Odin's beard!" Thor said.

"Holy shit!" Tony said.

"That's just not fucking right!" Clint said. They all said their own phrases in unison. There were pictures of Steve inhaling cocaine, smoking, drinking with a funnel, mixing a few drinks, hugging Thor, dancing with strippers, gambling, punching a guy and breaking his nose, punching another bout of guys, dancing without his pants, stealing the russian's money, punching the russian's face, breaking his own nose by crashing against an electricity post, kissing a few women, getting married, making a lap dance totally naked in the casino, getting arrested, and another one where he was ripping his own clothes and mimicking and acting sarcastically like Hulk. Of Tony drinking, gambling, puking on a prostitute, being slapped by the same prostitute, licking a whore's cheek, and jumping on a bathtub filled with bubbles. Of Thor gambling, with cards between his fingers, winning a food competition, punching a few guys alongside Steve, shirtless, with sunglasses and with a lipstick mark on his cheek. And of Clint winning the darts competition, drinking, gambling, dancing, with his tongue tangled to a bitch's tongue, hitting the bartender's face, his bruised testicles, and stealing the russian's brotherhood ring.

"WE CORRUPTED THE CHURCH BOY!"

The End.


End file.
